Jean Grey and the Bracelet
by Aims J
Summary: Chapter 9 is up. Professor Xavier told Jean the way to destroy the bracelet, but first she needs to decide who she loves more. The boy-next-door Scott, or bad-to-the-bone Logan? (LOGAN LOGAN LOGAN!) That's me. RR
1. The Bracelet

**A/N**: I was telling a friend of my X-Men fan fiction and I thought I should take a look at it. I did…and wow, my spell checker really WASN'T working when I wrote this. That's sad. Anyways, I am back, and slowly I will redo each chapter and hopefully update it as well.  
And even though I am redoing it, I still hate first chapters.  
And please forgive me, it's been so long, I may have forgotten a few things since writing this. Last time I updated this was 4 years ago. Many things have happened since then, so please forgive me.

I no own, so you no sue.

**Jean Grey and the Bracelet**

**CHAPTER 1** – The Bracelet

It was right after dinner, Jean Grey had just finished cleaning off the table when Professor Xavier rolled into the kitchen and watched Jean for a while before he spoke to her. To get her attention he cleared his throat and Jean looked back at him with sparkling eyes.

"Jean, I have something for you," Professor Xavier said handing Jean a box.

"Professor I can't take this," she said looking at it and shaking her head.

The Professor just smiled and said, "I know you will like it, just open it."

Jean took a deep breath as she reached for the box and opened it. Inside was a unique bracelet. It was gold with a brilliant gem set in the middle of it, to be more exact a jade gem. Jean gasped and gave the Professor a hug.

"I love it!" She shrieked.

"I told you that you would," Professor X said as took the bracelet out of her hands and clasped it around her wrist, "But promise me one thing, Jean."

"Yes, Professor?."

"Keep it safe. Understand me?" Professor X stressed the last part, looking in her eyes.

"Yes, but why?"

"I will tell you more later, but as of now Scott is looking for you," Professor X said and smiled as he wheeled out passing Scott on his way.

"What did the Professor want?" Scott asked watching the Professor roll out and looked up at Jean, the light reflecting off his red glasses.

"He just wanted to give me this," Jean said showing Scott the bracelet.

"It's nice," Scott said, "Now come on. We are having a card game against Kitty and Kurt. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Jean said wiping her hands off with the towel she was holding before walking out into the lounge with Scott. Kitty and NightCrawler sat in a table in the middle of the lounge, a deck of cards sitting in front of Kurt, ready for the nights' game.

After a few hours have card games with Kitty and Kurt, and winning most of them, Jean retired into her room. She shut the door and was about to take off her bracelet when she heard a noise at her window. She walked over and opened them up and stepped out onto her balcony.

"Hey there, little lady," said a familiar voice.

Standing under the balcony in the moonlight, was Logan. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt, leaning up against a motorcycle that glimmered from the light of the moon.

"What are you doing down there?" Jean asked smiling down at him.

"Smelled some danger ahead and thought I would come and see what's up. However, the only thing that is up is you." Logan smiled and climbed up the wall and into the balcony and grasped her wrists, noticing the small trinket on one he looked it over, "Nice bracelet."

"Professor Xavier gave it to me," Jean said and she gave Logan a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice man," Logan said looking at her and started, really quietly, singing a song that they danced to one time, "I know I'll never get over you, so deep this feeling that I have for you. Your eyes pierce through my heart, your smile tears me apart, I knew it, it's so true, I'll never get over you."

"I will always remember that song," Jean said closing her eyes.

"I hope not, because it is true. We've known each other for a few years now Jean, I think it is time I tell you something," Logan said as he cupped Jean's chin in his hand, holding her head to look in each other's eyes..

"What Logan?" Jean asked.

"I lo..." He started but stopped when an upside down face appeared no further then six inches from their faces inside Jean's room, "Elf! You blue elf!"

Jean and Logan jumped apart. Logan glared daggers at Night

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" NightCrawler asked smiling then looked at Jean, "Scott is coming up. And can you tell him he owes me twenty bucks for the bet? I won it," Now Kurt turned to Logan, "We placed bets on when you would return. I said in the next month and he said you would return on Christmas. So I win!"

"Twenty bucks? I thought it was ten?" Said a voice from behind them. They all turned and saw Scott.

"Nice to see you again Logan," Scott said and turned to Jean, "Jean I was wondering, since we have nothing to do tomorrow how about me and you go see a movie at noon?"

"That would be nice Scott. I will see you then," Jean said and Scott turned around and left while the Blue Elf was still upside down watching with a grin on his face.

"Well since this is as private as we will get I will talk to you later. Night Jean," Logan said as he walked out.

"And when will you leave? You Fuzzy Elf?" Jean said turning towards Kurt.

"Stop calling me elf and I will leave," he replied with a sly grin.

"Fine, Good night Kurt," Jean said as he disappeared. She walked to the door and shut it then turned back towards the window. She stopped at the balcony taking in the scenery. Her eyes scanned across the lawn, over Logan's shining motorcycle, and then up to the star scattered sky. She stepped back into her room and shut and locked the door and turned to go to bed.

**A/N**: Oh wow, why did I make Logan sing a song in the original chapter?! What was I thinking? I don't even know that song…Goes to look it up Apparently it's not a song. Where the hell did I find it?! So I'm leaving it.  
If anyone knows what that song is from, who sings it, if it is a song, then please tell me. I had my sister look at it and she said I probably made it up. Could have, but I don't remember. It's been so blasted long!


	2. A little Talk with Scott

A/N: Okay here we go again. It is still late at night, 11:19pm to be exact. Okay this time I will be listening to George Harrison again. Sue me it is addictive. :-) I'm hyper. It is summer and I have been up since 10:45 because I had to go to school because of something I signed up for...WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?! Okay. The story, I wanted it up so you all can read it and I just saw X-Men Evolution and yesterday I saw the movie then X-Men Evolution so 3 hours of X-Men in one day...What more can I ask for? Let me see...Hugh Jackman, Logan, Scott.....ect..... :-)  
  
Dislcaimer: I own nothing except the plot. I wish I did... Okay this is the next chapter! Read and review!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
After a good night sleep Jean was awaken with the sun shining through the curtains. She laid in bed remembering what happened the night before and smiled at the thought of Kurt (NightCrawler) upside down. She then got to the part of Scott and remembered her date with him to the movies. She got up and ran to the bathroom, took a nice warm shower, brushed her teeth, hair and put on her casual clothes, a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. (A/N: Let me note that I was wearing just that earlier. lol) She just sat down on her bed she finished making and looked for her pair of white sneakers when she heard a voice at the door.  
  
"Now where are you going?" Said the voice in a southern accent.  
  
"If you must know, Marie," she started.  
  
"Don't call me Marie. It is Rogue," Rogue said while she came and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Okay Rogue, I am going to the movies with Scott,"  
  
"Oh, Scotty the Hotty huh?" Rogue said smiling.  
  
"Yes. If Scott is the Hotty then what is Logan?" Jean said smiling, knowing that she had stumped Rogue.  
  
"Logan is a Blogan," She said after a few moments sticking her tongue out at Jean.  
  
"What is Blogan suppose to mean?"  
  
"Don't you know England English? Blogan is another way to say bloke. A cute guy,"  
  
"Blogan isn't a word,"  
  
"It is now," Rogue said and got off the bed and walked to the door and opened it.   
  
"Okay fine, Scotty the Hotty and Logan the Blogan," Jean said smiling and finished putting her shoes on then got up, grabbed her purse off of the dresser and walked out.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
When she got into the foyer she saw Scott talking to Professor Charles Xavier. She walked over and said hi to both of them.  
  
"Ready Jean?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes,"   
  
"You two have fun now," Charles said as he smiled at them both.  
  
Scott opened the door and down to the garage to get one of the cars. He chose the red muscle car with a white stripe down the middle.   
  
"Leaving in fashion, are we?" Jean laughed.  
  
"The motorcycle will do later. You have to put your arms around my waist so I thought a later date for that," Scott said getting into the car and driving off.   
  
They didn't talk much, but listened to the music filling the car. When they got to the movie theatre Scott ran over to Jean's side and opened the door and offered her his arm. She laughed. She laughs a lot when she is nervous. This was her first real date with Scott. Though she was never this nervous with Logan. When Scott got the tickets and they were sitting in the dark theatre Scott put his arm around Jean's shoulders and took her hand and looked at it.  
  
"You aren't wearing the bracelet that Chuck gave you," Scott said looking at Jean.  
  
"I forgot to put it on," Jean said a little sad that she forgot to put it on.   
  
"You know you look like a motorcycle girl right here, in the black and the grey. Might I ask why?"   
  
"They are comfortable and I like them,"  
  
"Oh, I would have thought maybe it had to do with Logan coming back,"  
  
"Scott!" Jean hissed, "What is it with you and Logan?"  
  
"Well I consider this, he's the animal you are his prey. I don't want you to get hurt," Scott said in a low voice then turned to the movie screen.  
  
Jean sat their in silence letting his words wonder her mind before being trapped in the romantic comedy on the screen. When the movie was over they were talking about their favorite parts of the movie when Scott suggested that they go get something to eat since the movie was longer then they had expected. It was already five in the afternoon.  
  
They went to one of Jean's favorite places and just sat across from each other smelling the wonderful aroma of the food flowing out of the kitchen. Jean was still silent, afraid of the question she was going to ask.  
  
"Why are you so afraid Logan may hurt me? You know he will never do that," Jean said when their food came.  
  
"Fine if you want to know the truth. I can't tell you a lie you know that?" Scott said looking in Jean's eyes, "I am afraid that you might take him over me and leave me in the gutter. I have seen him look at you and how both of you smile and look at each other."  
  
"I will never forget you, Scott," Jean said then rememberd what Rogue had called him, "Scotty the Hotty."  
  
Scott looked at Jean and laughed.   
  
"Let me guess, Rogue?" They both started laughing.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
When they got to the mansion they realized that the big iron gates that kept intruders out during the night were shut.   
  
"Doesn't the Professor usually close them at ten?" Scott asked checking his watch.  
  
"Yes, what time is it now?"  
  
"Half past nine," Scott answered.  
  
"There has got to be a way through, without hurting the gates," Jean said looking at Scott knowing he was going to blast the lock away.   
  
"You're right. Over here. I will give you a boost so you can jump over the wall," Scott said and Jean nodded.  
  
After they both got over the cement wall they started walking to the front door.  
  
"Remind me later to pull in the car," Scott said.  
  
They were unaware of a person watching them from a tree. The figure jumped down from the tree and stepped on a twig making both Jean and Scott aware of someone following them. The figure ran as quietly as he could to them and grabbed Jean and pulled her into the shrubs.  
  
"Jean!" Scott yelled and ran into the shrubs and ended up meeting three long metal claws no further then two inches from his face.  
  
"Be quiet, one eye," Logan growled at Scott and looked at Jean. "Sorry. If I hurt you, I mean."  
  
"I'm fine, but what happened?" Jean asked.  
  
"About an hour ago a group of felle's came into the mansion, knocking Chuck out and stunning everyone else they saw. I quickly got out of the house through the window and waited in the tree for them to leave. As you can tell from what I just did," Logan said looking at Jean, "They are still in there."  
  
"Do you know what they want?" Scott asked.  
  
"All I heard was them yelling at Chuck asking him repeatedly 'Where is the gem? Where is the gem?' Other then that I don't know," Scott said.  
  
Jean looked down at her purse that she was twisting around in her hands when she realized what they wanted.  
  
"The bracelet!" She shrieked but only loud enough for Scott and Logan to hear. When they looked at her with odd looks she knew she had to explain. "Charles told me to keep the bracelet safe."  
  
"So? He might have wanted you to keep it," Scott said.  
  
"I understand," Logan said, "On the bracelet is a gem. That is what they were looking for."  
  
"Okay we know what they are looking for but do we know how to get in there without being seen?" Scott asked.  
  
All three of them both stopped and looked at the mansion. They had no idea how to get into the house unseen.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
END! End of Chapter 2. So what do you think? It took me an hour to write but once I got started I couldn't stop! It just got so interesting for me! I have no clue what will happen next only a few ideas. But you will all have to wait and find out later!   
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I hope I get more reviews. Okay I have some unique writing tools I do on FF. On chapter stories I mean. I want to acknowledge the people who wrote reviews so I put down their name and whatever comment I have from their review. Nothing bad. But thank you all again! And remember if you want me to tell you when I upload a new chapter let me know.  
  
Jackie: Of course I will keep writing. It is as much fun for me writing as you reading it because I have no idea of what will happen next! Logan and Jean are my two favorite characters too!  
  
Sita the Marshmellow Lord: I will go read some of your stories as soon as possible. And yes, a girl X-Men lover I am! Along with Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Ever want to chat send me an email! And let me tell you, there will be more of NightCrawler!  
  
hermione: Of course I will keep writing this and thank you!  
  
Happyhunting: Oh a Scott/Jean fan now... Hm...Maybe I will make two endings so everyone will be happy! As of right now I have no clue who Jean is going to be with but it will all come together in the end. Whether or not it will work is another story. But it will.  
  
tigergbel: YES YES YES! There is more! 


	3. Into the school

A/N: Okay third chapter up. Let me see how long I can work on it before my computer brakes on me. I want to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter two. Let me remind you that it will get better. I hope. :-) It is 12:30 am. You notice I am always writing in the middle of the night? That is the only time I get peace on the computer. Other times I can only get on for several minutes instead of an hour. This time I am not only listening to George Harrison but I am listening to 'My Station' with Country, George Harrison, Ringo Starr, the Beatles, Eagles mostly Country and Classic rock. A little Les Mis and Footloose tossed in there to. To the story!  
  
I own nothing. Except the plot. I do hope you all like it. I do have to get into the mode so that is why I listen to the music.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
All three of them both stopped and looked at the mansion. They had no idea how to get into the house unseen.  
  
"Now where is Kurt or Kitty when you need them?" Scott said throwing up his hands and sitting down on a rock. "They should have been back by now!"  
  
"Um, That would be my fault. I told 'em that they could stay out until ten then I would sneak 'em back in," Logan said cringing.  
  
At this Scott jumped up and would have attack Logan if Jean wasn't in between them.  
  
"Enough!" Jean hissed at Scott. "This is not the time or place for it."  
  
"You just don't want to see this werewolf get hurt," Scott said glaring at Logan.  
  
"You have that backwards. It would you getting hurt," Logan growled.  
  
"You wanna take this outside?" Scott said.  
  
"We are outside. Or are those glasses cutting into your brain? If ya have one," Logan said.  
  
Jean, getting tired of this, turned and, staying in the shadows, walked around the house and found what she was looking for. She walked back to Scott and Logan. They were still fighting.  
  
"I found a way in," She said. When they both looked at her, she smiled, "You guys go and try to go in my bedroom window."  
  
They didn't think about they just went and tried to figure out how to get up. Jean shook her head and went back to where she was. In the wall was a door. She knew the Professor had put secret passageways in and out of the school for protection. She went into the door and along the corridor until she came to another door. She opened it up and stepped into her bedroom. She walked to the window and looked out to see Scott and Logan still bickering. She picked up a pencil off of her desk and dropped it. It hit Logan on the head. They both stopped and looked up.  
  
"How did you get up?" Scott whispered.  
  
"Get us up there," Logan said.  
  
Jean used her powers and brought Scott and Logan up through the window. (A/N: I don't care I like that. Guys needing a girls help.) Before they could say anything Jean ran to her night stand opened it up and took out a box. Inside the box was the bracelet. The green gem sparkled at her as she smiled.  
  
"It's here. They don't have it yet," Jean said and she put it in her pocket.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
They had their X-Men uniforms on (A/N: They appeard out of nowhere...FUN!) when they started walked down the stairs into the dark foyer. As they walked down they saw Rogue tied to the banister and Bobby laying next to her. They were touching. Scott, Logan and Jean and ran towards them and pulled Bobby away and untied Rogue. They left them there knowing they were still alive. They walked downstairs to the lab when Jean found Professor Xavier on the floor and his wheelchair tipped over a few feet away. Logan seeing it quickly ran over and grabbed it and put the Professor in it.  
  
"I guess your shades don't improve your seeing. Huh?" Logan sneered at Scott.  
  
"At least I can control my power," Scott retorted.  
  
"Shhh. Will you two be quiet?" Jean hissed.   
  
Scott and Logan both stopped talked and listened for a moment. People were coming from down the corridor. They quickly ducked into a room and watched. As the group of three men, all dressed in dark, walked past talking.  
  
"What do we get out of helping Magneto find this gem?" Toad asked.  
  
"Who cares. If it has anything to do with destroying this place I'm in," Avalanche said.  
  
"What do you think Quicksilver?" Toad asked.   
  
"I think you two should be quiet then you would hear what I am hearing," Quicksilver said.  
  
Logan clapped his hand over Scotts mouth and whispered for him to stop breathing. It was to late. (A/N: Scott was breathing to loudly might I add.) The door flew open and Scott, Logan and Jean were blinded from being in a dark room. It took them a few seconds to put their vision back to normal.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here?" Quicksilver asked smiling.  
  
"Lets see. A couple of guys and a good looking girl," Avalanche said.   
  
Logan stepped forward as Scott put his arm around Jean.  
  
"Looks like she has a boyfriend," Toad said smiling.  
  
"You know what happens to a toad that messes with me?" Logan growled at Toad.  
  
"I don't know. What happens?" Toad said smiling.  
  
"Ever seen a toad in a blender?" Logan said as he took a step closer.  
  
"Wouldn't do that," Avalanche called.   
  
Everyone stared at him and seen that his leg was up ready to hit the floor with an earthquake. Jean seeing this shot him up so he wasn't touching the ground.  
  
"Touchy touchy. Aren't we touchy today?" Avalanche said.  
  
"Touchy? Who isn't touching the floor?" Jean asked him.  
  
"Quicksilver? Yo, Quicksilver!" Toad yelled at Quicksilver as Logan backed him into a corner with his claws out.   
  
"Blender time toad," Logan said giving an insane grin.  
  
"Stop!" Quicksilver said. Everyone looked at him. He was staring at Jean. "The wolf man and one eyed man are not what we want. We want the girl."  
  
"Why?" Toad and Avalanche asked together.  
  
"She has it. She has the gem," They all starred. "It is in her pocket."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jean said putting her hand in her pocket loosing her concentration on Avalanche and making him fall five feet to the ground with a thud.  
  
"I smell it. Hand it over," Quicksilver said advancing towards her.   
  
Jean quickly took it out and put it on. As she did this the gem turned red.  
  
"Tell me why do you want it?" Jean asked.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
END! Cliffhanger! Actually I don't even know why they want it. Why do you guys thing they want it? I like to involve my readers instead of just leave them out. That is why I also do the review thing. I got a few reviews from the second chapter. I thank you all who have reviewed. Tell me how it is and what you think of it. I would love to hear from you. I don't have a spell check on WordPad so I can't see if I made any mistakes so excuse me if you find any. I am taking votes on if I should do two endings. One with Jean and Logan another with Jean and Scott. Make everyone happy.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Irish-Wolverine: Lots more to come so don't worry.  
  
hermione: The only way I will not continue is if I die. But then I will write it anyways. :-)  
  
Jackie: One vote for the two endings! Thank you for reading it.  
  
Aimee: Another vote for the two endings. Or a Logan/Jean one. Maybe I should just make it a twist and have Jean end up with Professor Xavier...Hm...No I wouldn't do that to you guys. But I would really like to make a Jean/Xavier fic. That is if I know people will read it. What does everyone think? 


	4. Confrontation

A/N: About time I put up a new chapter, huh? Okay okay don't hurt me. I have been sick and had a headache. And since my birthday is on Monday (the 14) I get some time on the computer tonight (Saturday) and Monday. So who knows. You guys might get a few chapters this week. As usual I am listening to music. Not the usual Eagles, Garth Brooks or George Harrison. But another country singer. Ty Herndon. Good singer. Well anyways better get going. But two questions.... What does RN stand for and DOA stand for?   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot....And sometimes I wonder whether I own that or the people in my head do... But Remy is helping me out. (Remy is Gambit...I made him up for this story...He's a good friend. Better then some people I know at my school.)  
  
Another note...I'm using their real names so if you want to know who they are a little key: Lance is Avalanche, Pietro is Quicksilver, Todd is Toad and who ever else comes to mind. I will tell you later.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Confrontation  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Tell me why do you want it?" Jean asked. She totally forgot she had Lance up in the air and let him go with a loud thud.  
  
"Magneto wants it," Pietro said mesmerized by the color of the bracelet.  
  
"And why are you guys helping out Magneto?" Scott said staring at Toad who got out of the corner Logan has him cornered in and turned to Lance who was getting up off the ground.  
  
"He made us a deal that we could not refuse," Toad said.  
  
"What a shower?" Logan glared at Toad.  
  
"That is for us to know. Now hand over the gem," Pietro said gritting his teeth.  
  
"And if I don't?" Jean said not moving from her spot.  
  
"We will make you," Lance said grinning.  
  
"No way bub," Logan said taking a step closer.  
  
"It's three to three. But of course we have the advantage," Pietro said grinning.  
  
"How so?" Scott asked.  
  
"All you guys have is metal-man, laser eye, and a mind reader," Toad said pointing to Logan, Scott then Jean as he said the names.  
  
"And we have more powers," Lance said.  
  
"Gambit don't think so," said a voice at the door. It caught everyone off balance and everyone turned around. There standing in the doorway was Remy LeBeau. Also known as Gambit. He came walking in and stood besides Logan and his eyes gleamed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Logan asked staring at him.  
  
"Later, right now we have some people to get rid of," Gambit said smiling and pulled out a few cards.  
  
Toad, Pietro and Lance were still in shock of the new arrival and didn't know what to do. They just stood their gawking at the crowd in front of them. No one noticed that Jean stopped talking. She was looking at her wrist with the bracelet on. It was still red but it looked like fog was in it. Or something.  
  
"I want you out," she said in a low voice, unlike her own. Everyone turned and stared at her. She was no longer looking at her wrist but at the three people opposite her.   
  
"What?" Pietro asked.  
  
"You heard me," she said again but louder this time "Out now!"   
  
This time her voice was menacing and dark. Her hair turned black and her eyes shown red. As they all watched her it seemed she grew taller. Her head was above everyone elses and the room grew even darker then before and it was cold.  
  
"What do we do?" Toad asked looked first at Lance then at Pietro.  
  
"Only one thing we can do," Pietro whispered still staring at Jean. "Run."  
  
Toad, Lance and Pietro all ran out of the room followed by Logan making sure that they left. He came back a few moments later and just looked at Jean. By then she was back to normal, her eyes the same color as always, her hair red and the room looked a bit lighter then before.  
  
"What was that about?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't feel a thing. I just knew what was going on. I didn't know what I was saying or what was happening. It felt like someone else was inside me. Taking over," Jean said as she looked around then stopped at Gambit. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Gambit's been here. He was just about to tell us how he came," Logan said looking sideways at Gambit.  
  
"Gambit felt something bad and came to check on it. Glad he did too," Gambit said looking at everyone. "Someone explain to Gambit what they wanted?"  
  
"Something to do with a bracelet Jean has," Scott said putting his arm around Jean. "Are you alright?"  
  
Jean nodded and they all walked out of the room and up to were everyone was at.   
  
"I guess we need to do a little help around here?" Logan said looking down at Bobby who was laying flat on the ground. His eyes were fluttering and Logan bent down and helped him up and up to his room.   
  
After that everyone took someone and put them to their room so that they will not be scared of where they are. When everyone was in their room Gambit, Logan, Jean and Scott and gathered in the living room where Professor Xavier was laying on the couch. He was starting to stir and they walked quietly towards him and his eyes opened up and looked at Jean. His eyes flew to her wrist and grew wide.  
  
"Take that off. Jean take it off," he said before he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
End! Okay I had nothing else to write about since I have no clue what the bracelet does. Well Gambit is here! YES! :-) I like Gambit. I'm not sure if this is the old X-Men Cartoons, X-Men Evolution or even X-Men the movie.... Maybe my own kind of style of X-Men? I don't know. Well how do you like it? You better. It's 1:05 AM in the morning on Sunday. Well if you read it review it please. Talking about reviews lets get some up here!  
  
Jackie: Thank you. Don't worry I was joking about the whole Jean/Xavier story. This story is a Jean/Logan and/or Jean/Scott...A lot of // won't you say?   
  
Smileygurl: It is going to be a Jean/Logan story with another ending. You can either read that one or both. Make everyone happy.  
  
Haley: I repeat Going to be Jean/Scott and Jean/Logan story. Two endings.  
  
Sita the Marshmellow Lord: Yes a choose your own adventure thing but more of a choose your own ending. :-) A bracelet that stops time... Could be. Let's see what Remy thinks about it. Made me so happy! Thank you for your review.  
  
Betsy: The Beatles do rock. Don't worry going to keep this going. Have to do something so my mind doesn't wander. Does that make since? No? Good. :-) I don't like it when I make since.  
  
Juliet: Going to do the two endings now! :-) Just trust me on that. There will be two endings to this story.   
  
Webster: Cliffhangers? Oops.. I can't help it. It is the only way I know people will keep reading it. And it is a habit of mine.   
  
Aimee: Here you go! Another chapter. Lets see where this is going..I don't even know. All I know is that it is crazy at the moment. I do know what is going to happen soon though. But that is it. Maybe it will be like a LOTR thing. Have to go to a volcano and throw the bracelet in or something... Or something like that...Just had an idea! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cat: You never knew people could love gems this much? Oh dear. Well I'm glad I put some true things in here. :-)   
  
Finally! All the reviews are read and commented on. More reviews please? They keep me going. Makes my day to know that people read and love my stories. Happy happy happy! 


	5. The Time Bracelet

A/N: Getting an early start on this chapter. Usually I write stories after midnight. And look! It's almost 10:30 PM. Well I have a few story ideas. I won't to get this chapter up, my Harry Potter chapter up and two other X-Men stories up. Both have to do with Gambit. Oh and for the people that like Gambit, why don't you guys join my guild on www.neopets.com ? So what I'm on it. Just look up Card Trick or my name RemyGambit. Please! Okay well lets see. What can we do about the story...Get on with it for the first thing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I think. :-)  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Time Bracelet  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"And why did he tell you to take off the bracelet?" Logan asked sitting on the couch.   
  
It was almost the middle of the night. Logan, Scott and Jean were all in the living room. Logan and Jean were sitting while Scott was pacing the room. Kurt and Kitty came home a few hours earlier but went straight to bed. Seperate beds. Gambit was somewhere inside.  
  
"I don't know. Although when I had it on it gave me this weird feeling," Jean said.  
  
"Feeling? What feeling?" Scott asked as he turned to Jean.  
  
"I wasn't in control anymore. That is the only way to explain it," Jean said.  
  
"I wonder what that thing does," Logan muttered as he looked down at the coffee table that had the bracelet on it.  
  
"Probably someting to do with time," Gambit said as he walked, more like limped, into the room and pushed Logan away as he sat between him and Jean. Logan just glared at him. He doesn't like anyone coming between him and his girl.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jean asked as Gambit took off his shoe to reveal a bloody ankle.  
  
"Ya ever try to take Spyke up to his room?" Gambit asked and everyone shook their head. "Good. 'Cause when he wake up ya better watch it." Gambit started taping up his ankle.  
  
"Couldn't you do that over in the chair, Cajun?" Logan asked. Scott couldn't help but laugh. Logan turned to stare at him.  
  
"No. Comfortable over on ze couch," Gambit said smiling.  
  
"Back to the bracelet, what do you mean time?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well before I came in, everyting was weird. Noting was moving. Maybe it stops time. But for mutants its nothin'. When I was out everyone stopped and wouldn't move. Yet I could," Gambit explained and no body said a word for a few minutes while everyone looked at each other.   
  
"Maybe that's why Magneto wants it," Logan said then added, "That's if Cajun is right."  
  
"Assuming he is right, what are we going to do? And why does Magneto want it?" Scott asked.  
  
"Who knows. Something to do with attacking humans. That is how all his other attacks are like," Jean said.  
  
"Maybe we should destroy it," Gambit said as he got up and walked out to put the tape away.  
  
"How?" Jean asked.  
  
"How should I know? Lets have Scotty here zap it," Gambit said as he walked back in.   
  
Scott shrugged and Jean and Logan backed away and Scott took aim and shot. No one was prepared for what happened next. The laser hit the bracelet but it bounced off. Scott jumped to the ground and covered his head but he didn't have to worry. The laser shot a hole in the wall two inches from Gambit's head. He turned and stared at the hole.  
  
"Do that again Scotty, and ya mine," Gambit said as he fell into a chair.  
  
"No more trying to destroy it tonight," Jean said jumping up from the ground and grabbing the bracelet. "It's late so we should go to bed."  
  
No one was in the mood to argue so they all went their seperate ways and into their rooms. When Jean got to her room she looked at the bracelet one more time and put it in her drawer. She got dressed for bed and laid down to relax.   
  
"It's been a long day," she said to the ceiling. But what she didn't notice was that the window was open. And the day was not over yet. She fell asleep with a song going threw her head that she heard in Scott's car while driving to town. Scott made a comment that how true it was. 'You better run for cover, you better hide your heart. 'Cause once you start to love her, you know you'll never stop.'  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
END!!! Short I know. Don't kill me. Sorry. Gambit's hurt. Yell at my ankle!!! I hurt it while cleaning the stupid pool!!! Okay so what do you think about it? Not as long as the others but it tells what the bracelet is. Sorry about the last part. Was listening to that song earlier and thought of Jean. So there you go! Reviews please!! Reviews now....  
  
Remnants-2011: Don't have to wait long for more chapters. I will try to update as much as possible before school starts.  
  
Juliet: You found out what the bracelet is! I already know how I am going to end it...Gambit will be in this story from now on though. So some people will be happy. I am..:-) Two endings, both will be on how they destroy the bracelet. You notice I say they? Starting to think like me huh? Scary isn't it. And thank you for the happy birthday.  
  
Cat: Well people don't really love gems that much but what their purpose is actually.  
  
Ethix: A different person reviewing...Lets see...I know Gambit doesn't really talk in third person. I was just talking in third person myself and once in awhile I type on how I talk so that explains some. And the other I've been watching to much of the old Cartoons where he does talk in third person. So sorry. And I do hope you like this chapter. No third person as you notice.  
  
Jackie: I hurry I hurry. Happy? Fifth chapter is up. :-) Another Gambit fan...I don't know why Professor X is afraid of it though...Gotta add a bit of a twist with that....OH OH OH OH!! Got it! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
That's it! Not a lot but enough to make me happy! 


	6. Shocking

A/N: Man! I haven't uploaded this thing for over a month! So sorry guys! With school and homework I've been really tired. But tonight I am tired but I am talking to a friend of mine. Scott. Imagine that. And yes he's a real person. If not then I have a big imagination making everyone see him. Cool. :-) Can I be Jean?! *Jumps up and down* Sorry. Yes I like him. *Rolls eyes* Any other questions or shall I continue the story? Okay listening to songs again so they might creep up into the story somewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. Except the plot. And I own the new mutant you meet! My mutant! No touchy! MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!! Mutant is Zeus. (Only thing I can think of) Power is shocking. And he can defy gravity.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Shocking  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
It was well passed one by the time Jean fell asleep. Scott and Logan weren't that easily seduced by sleep. They were both up and walking around the mansion making sure everything was perfect. But nothing was perfect, no one knew that yet. Scott and Logan just passed each other when they felt something very odd. They couldn't put their finger on it, but they knew it didn't belong.  
  
"Gambit. Gambit? REMY!" Logan almost yelled a minute later as both he and Scott went searching for what they thought was odd.  
  
"Wa?" Gambit mumbled and Logan shook him to wake him up. "What ya do tat for?" Gambit said rolling over blinking and staring up at Logan.  
  
"Did you see anything odd when you went to bed?" Logan asked.  
  
"No. Do me a favor, get off my feet," Gambit said pushing Logan off and standing up.  
  
"Come on, Cajun. Gotta go find something that don't belong," Logan said as he turned and walked out.  
  
"Why do you call me Cajun? Name is Remy. Or Gambit," Gambit said following Logan.  
  
"Kurt, Kurt," Scott said shaking Kurt trying to wake him up.  
  
"Va?" Kurt said and put his head under his pillow.  
  
"Wake up," Scott said pulling the blanket off of him.  
  
"Scott, you vant something?" Kurt said through the pillow.  
  
"Did you see anything strange when you went to bed?" Scott asked and Kurt pulled his head out from under the pillow and looks up at Scott.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Something is not right here," Scott said as he turned and walked out with Kurt at his feet.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Jean woke up gasping for breath. She had the strangest dream she was drowning. She turned and stared at the window. She didn't remember opening it. Maybe because she didn't open it. She got up and shut the door and turned around and stopped.  
  
"Hey there babe," came a voice from the shadow. The figure stepped out into the moon light. It was Zeus. Magneto's new goon, as Scott called him. He was tough, can shock you with a touch. Through clothes even. And gravity had no control over him. He could climb up walls.  
  
"What do you want?" Jean asked staring at him.  
  
"And make it easy for you? Oh no," Zeus said as he turned and walked up the wall and stood right over her, staring her in the face. "Guess what I want."  
  
Jean realized what she said and backtracked. "What does Magneto want?"  
  
"Now that you put it that way, he wants your little bracelet. It doesn't look good on you anyways, babe, so why not hand it over now?"  
  
"Not until someone tells me why he wants it," Jean said. She knew she was taking chances but it was worth it.  
  
"You already figured it out. Time, my dear. Can you imagine what Magneto can do with that? What all of us can do with that? We can be in one place then the next second in another place. Won't it be fun? Me and you," Zeus said looking at her smiling.  
  
"Back avay from her," A voice came from the corner. It was Kurt. They didn't notice another person in the room.  
  
"Oh will you look at that! A blue elf came to save the damsel. Well tough elf. You can't save her," Zeus said.  
  
"Vho said it vas just me?" Kurt said smiling as the door blew open and in stepped Logan, Scott, and Gambit.  
  
"Oh four people now, huh?" Zeus said falling from the ceiling and landing on his feet. "Then gotta make this quick shall we?" He turned and grabbed Jean. She felt the shock go threw her body, it was more then she could bear.  
  
"Let her go Zeus," Scott said.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Let her go," Logan growled and advanced towards Zeus.  
  
"Is this how you always treat your guests? Well fine, I'm leaving," and he turned threw open the window and jumped out.  
  
Gambit ran towards the door to see where he went but he couldn't see Zeus. He was gone. Logan and Scott ran towards Jean and both caught her when she fell over. Zeus gave her to much of a shock.  
  
"Gotta take her to the infirmary," Logan said.  
  
"I'm with you on that one," Scott said as they both walked out of the room with Gambit and Kurt behind them and they headed down towards the infirmary. What a night, they thought. Finally it was over.  
  
END!  
  
A/N: Another quick chapter. Well I had to wrap it up, Scott left IM half- way through the story so I was stuck with music and my mind. My mind scares me sometimes. I don't mind admitting it. It's true. Well let's get some reviews for this chapter!!  
  
Chapter 5 reviews:  
  
Juliet3: Both endings will be nice to have up. I already have the end in my mind and what is going to happen, I just have to figure out how I'm going to get there without a rush.  
  
Ethix: I'm not the only one who doesn't know where I'm going with this story! :-) Yes I know that many stories has Gambit talking in third person. It bugs me once in awhile, other times it doesn't.  
  
sita the marshmallow lord: Gambit is an X-Men from the cartoons. Both old and Evolution. Name is Remy LeBeau. He had kinetic energy. Can charge any object with the energy to make it blow up. If you want to see him go to bunch of pictures of him. Cute, accent, dark, tall, and handsome!  
  
Enough of the reviews (ran out of them anyways). 


	7. Life or death

A/N: Okay, I'm getting an early start on this chapter. I have my Harry Potter stories I have to get working on. Yes I'm an X-Men and Harry Potter fanatic. Sue me. ( That is one reason I'm getting an early start, there are several other reasons, I want to pass time while I have nothing to do and I have to work on my guild in Neopets.com. So without further ado, let's get going.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless further notice. Like Zeus is mine.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
It was at five in the morning at Sunday before everyone that was attacked the night before was feeling fine, well besides being a little grumpy from being up that early. Professor Xavier was the first one downstairs into the infirmary, besides Logan, Scott and Beast that is.  
  
"What happened here?" He asked as he rolled in.  
  
"Zeus," Logan said as he put down the newspaper he was reading and looked over at Jean, who was laying on the bed with a few machines attached to her.  
  
"Oh dear. How long were they in contact?" Xavier asked as he strolled over to Beast who was reading the machines, making little notes on a clipboard.  
  
"Looks to be no more then five minutes," Beast said shaking his head.  
  
"That's five minutes to long," Xavier said shaking his head and looked down at Jean.  
  
"You don't have to tell us," Logan said.  
  
"Scott," Xavier said turning to Scott who was sitting in the corner drinking a cup of coffee with unseeing eyes. "Scott, how are you doing?"  
  
Scott looked up and stared at Xavier like he has never seen him before then blinked and came out of his spell.  
  
"As best as I can be with Jean like this. Is there anything I can do to help her?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Logan, Scott I need both of you to leave for a few minutes so I can see what needs to be done," Xavier said. Logan and Scott weren't in the mood to argue so they both stepped out into the hall way and ran into Rogue and Gambit.  
  
"Hey, anything new with Jean?" Rogue asked. Logan shook his head.  
  
"Wish tere was someting we could do ta help," Gambit said.  
  
"Just knowing that you will help is helping us," Scott said. All four of them stood there for about ten minutes and jumped when the door opened and Xavier came out.  
  
"What did you find out?" Scott asked.  
  
"Jean is in a small coma from being put through what Zeus did," Xavier said.  
  
"What could be done?" Rogue asked and Xavier smiled seeing both Rogue and Gambit there.  
  
"Well I have thought about one way," Xavier said and his face fell, "But there could be some serious injuries. Although I highly doubt it."  
  
"What can I do?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott, but the only thing you can do is be supportive. But I do need Logan and Rogue," Xavier said.  
  
"What do you need me to do, Chuck?" Logan asked.  
  
"Why Rogue?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Let me explain. Rogue, when you touch people you absorb their powers for a short while. What me and Hank propose is that when you touch two people at the same time then the power will interfere with each other and instead of stopping at you so you will have their power it will surge to the other person," Xavier said.  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Then the only thing that will happen is that Jean will slip further into her coma," Xavier said.  
  
"What? We can't do it if it is going to hurt Jean," Scott asked.  
  
"Listen Cyclops," Logan said stepping up to him so they were eye to eye. "This is the only way we can save Jean, take the chance. She would for you and you know that."  
  
Logan was right of course, but Scott wasn't going to say it out loud.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
It was about five o'clock in the afternoon when Beast finally got the last calculations. Everyone was ready. Logan was sitting on the bed next to Jean, Rogue was sitting in the chair between them, Gambit stood behind Rogue and Scott sat on Jean's bed.  
  
"Everyone is here, excellent," Xavier said as he came into the room. No one said anything. They just waited for their orders.  
  
"Logan, you will lay on the bed you are sitting on just in case," Beast said as he settled everyone into their places. "Rogue you will stand, the chair is there just incase you faint from the power. Scott and Remy, I recommend you be sitting in these chairs." Beast finished saying as he pointed to two chairs against the wall. Scott and Gambit went and sat over in them.  
  
"Now, Rogue, when I say now I want you to touch both Logan's and Jean's hand. Hopefully transferring some of Logan's healing factors into Jean's body. But I want you to hold on to them for just a few minutes. If you feel faint, let go. You will not touch them for more then a minute. Everyone ready?" Xavier said as Rogue took off her gloves and stood between Logan and Jean.  
  
Xavier nodded to Rogue and she touched both Logan and Jean at the same time. Logan gasped and threw his head back to the pillow. Rogue only stood for thirty seconds before she fell into the chair.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
END!  
  
I know a cliff hanger. Don't you hate me? ( Anyways you won't know what happened until next chapter. Maybe something bad, maybe something good. I don't know. I'm not going to work on my Harry Potter story at the moment. I will after I have completed this story. Through Heaven or Hell I will complete this story! And I'll keep you guys posted on what happens in my life! Right now my friend, Kelly (16), is trying to find me a date to the Harvest Ball which is on October 11th. She is going with an old friend that we both know. He graduated last year. The people I want to go with at school are already going with someone or are going to ask someone. Doesn't bother me. There is this guy that I know, Brent, age is unknown. I don't really know him besides his name, first and last, email address, AIM, where he works. That's it. Oh well. I'm not going to send people an email anymore telling them I posted up another chapter unless you tell me. Send me an email telling me to.  
  
REVIEWS!!  
  
Webster7 Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you what I tell everyone else, I WILL finish this story soon. Before Thanksgiving. I hope.  
  
Lilo If you think it could use some serious work then tell me how. What do you all think? Does this story need some serious help?  
  
Caliente Kitty and Kurt are together. Rogue is an adult and with Gambit. Bobby just made a cameo. Storm will be in. I hope. Kitty is an adult. Bobby..I'm not sure. A teenager?  
  
CaptainTish I have yet to read any Xavier fic. I'm gonna though. Soon. So you will read it if I write an Xavier/Jean fic? Cool. I just might then. Gambit sometimes talks in third person. Depends on what you are reading. Old cartoons a yes. Evolution a no. In the comics, some yes I believe. So it just depends on what you are talking about. 


	8. Dead Zone

A/N: Okay, haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. As you have noticed it's not done yet, won't be done for awhile now. But you get some, right? I'm writing this on my computer in my room, has no 'net. So I have to save it and upload it onto the main computer with 'net. What do you care, as long as you get a chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Zeus. Anything else I will tell you at the end.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Dead Zone  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Scott and Gambit both jumped from their seats and ran over to where the beds were. Professor Xavier yelled for them to stop and they did. Not because of him yelling stop, but because Jean started moving. Scott had to steady himself before he fell. He was overwhelmed that it worked. Rogue helped them out. Beast was already on Rogue, trying to make her come out of it. It only took a minute before she did. Nothing was wrong with her. Then he turned to Logan, he was a tougher one. Beast shooed everyone out of the room so he could check everyone out, make sure that nothing was wrong with them. It lasted about an hour. Then he let Scott, Gambit and Professor X inside the room. "I have some good news and some bad news," Beast started. "Rogue is fine, she can leave but she possibly needs some sleep." Gambit was relieved that he couldn't say anything. "The bad news is that Jean and Logan haven't come out of it yet, as expected. Jean is showing a few good signs. She is in a zone that we call the Dead Zone; showing signs that she's alive, yet part of her brain is registering as dead. Logan will be up and about shortly, once he gets his power back. Jean got enough to help her out, but not a lot to have both of them lost," Beast said looking around. "But she will be fine, right?" Scott asked. "Yes," Beast said nodding. Scott nodded his head and went over to Jean's bed. If he lost her he wouldn't have anything to live for. "For now I suggest that we all go out and get something to get then off to bed. We all need some rest," Professor Xavier said. "I will take Rogue up ta bed," Gambit said lifting her up and walked out of the room with her. "Scott, come on. She will be fine," Professor X said coaxing Scott away from Jean. It worked. He walked out of the room. Beast followed and shut the door. He will check on them both later that night. ~~~~~*~~~~~ It was ten o'clock at night when Logan finally was able to leave. He woke up at a half past eight and had to stay for his physical, make sure nothing was wrong with him. He looked over at Jean's bed and saw Scott sitting in a chair playing with a box in his hand. "Watcha got, Scott?" Logan asked him. "What? Oh, it's just a glass dragon. I picked it up for Jean earlier today. A present for her for when she comes out of it," Scott said looking at Logan. "Nice," Logan said nodding his head. He turned around and started to head out the door when Scott called him back. "Logan?" Scott asked. "Hm?" "I want to um.thank you. If it wasn't for you Jean might have been lost. With what you did she has a chance of coming out of it sooner," Scott said in a low tone that Logan had to strain to hear. Logan just smiled. "Didn't do it for you. I did it for her. She deserves a chance at life for all she has done for us," Logan said then turned and walked out of the room. "I don't care what he says, Jean. I love you and you have done everything in your power to help around here. To help me, Jean, I wouldn't be here without you," Scott said as he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. Jean's hand tightened around Scott's and he started to cry. She was going to be all right. At eleven Beast had to actually kick Scott out of the room so he could get some sleep. Scott didn't care about sleep; he wanted to wait until Jean was awake. But that could take awhile. He reluctantly left the room and headed to his own bedroom to get some sleep. How was he going to stand a few days without Jean? He hadn't the faintest. But atleast he knew she was going to come out of it okay. ~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
That night, while no one was around Jean opened her eyes. Unseeing, but she opened them. She turned her head to the right and the left, knowing she could move without it hurting much. It must have been some medicine Beast gave her. It felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Ironically, she was floating. Levitating herself two feet off of her bed.  
  
END!!! A/N: A short chapter, but it's something. Something is better then nothing. And besides, I have no where else to take this chapter. Her coming to is in another chapter. Well, it's 1AM! Time for sleep. Tell me what you think of the chapter! Of the story! NIGHT!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Caliente You hate cliffhangers, then you would hate this chapter. Hey, I think every chapter is going to be a cliffhanger except for the last one. princess_diva06 I updated, I updated. Everyone happy? Blix Howlett This chapter doesn't actually show a Jean/Scott or Jean/Logan thing. It's one of the shorter chapters. Ethix Thank you, I hope CaptainTish reads your review, and everyone else. Jean-Grey/Phoenix Yes, still writing more chapters. When I'm done with the story I'll tell you, so don't worry. Jeff Glad we got a new person reading the story! Hope you like it. 


	9. The Dragon

A/N: I haven't updated this story for a while. I wrote the chapter for it, and then I lost it. Go figure. So while I'm up watching Wolf's Rain I will write a quick chapter for this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Zeus.  
  
Chapter 9 The Dragon   
  
It was the next week before Beast let Jean Grey up and out of the bed to walk around, get everything moving again.  
  
After the day of risking Rogue's and Wolverine's life, everyone has been taking precautions over all three of them. Although both Rogue and Wolverine were doing fine, Scott and Gambit were still a bit shaken up.  
  
This morning finds Jean sitting up in her bed with Scott sitting down in the chair toying with a box. Logan walks into the room and smiles at Jean.  
  
"Hey Jean, I'm glad to see you are doing better," Logan said walking over and giving her a hug.  
  
"That's all I can do. With everyone demanding me to stay in this room there's nothing else to do," Jean said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I heard what you did for me, and thank you."  
  
"No problem. You would have done the same for me if time calls for it," Logan said straightening up and eyeing Scott with the box. He breathed a sigh of relief when recognition crawled into his mind. It was just the glass dragon Scott wanted to give Jean.  
  
"Cyclops, can I have a word?" Logan asked as Scott jumped out of his seat at being addressed.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure," Scott got up and walked with Logan out of the room and into the hall. "What?"  
  
"Why haven't you given her the present yet? It's not an engagement ring, it's not something she'll turn down. It's just a present. Don't be such a chicken," Logan sneered.  
  
"I know, I know. It's just that, I'm trying to think if that is the right gift to give her now," Scott said slowly. "But you're right; I should just give it to her."  
  
"Exactly," Logan started but got cut off by Professor Xavier coming down the hall and stopping at the two men.  
  
"Glad I caught you both. I need to talk to you two and Jean. I think now is as better as any time," Professor Xavier said and went into the room, followed closely by Scott and Logan.  
  
What they didn't see was Gambit walking by the room at that time and then stopping to see if he could hear anything from the hall.  
  
"Jean, I'm glad to see you doing better. But we need to talk about that bracelet. It is in a safe place right now, down in the safe next to the training rooms. I finally know how we can destroy it. To keep it from over powering you again." Professor Xavier started.  
  
"I have talked to the person who gave it to me, a Witch Doctor from India, and he told me how to get rid of it. But I sincerely think you have a problem," He said looking at Jean.  
  
"What is the problem?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well, you will need to go to Lake Narma Parvita. It's a sacred river that flows around here. I have yet to know the exact location of it,' Professor X was cut off here by Gambit speaking from the doorway.  
  
"Ya wrong there, Professor. I know where te lake is. I shall take Jean there," Gambit said.  
  
"Well, that solves that problem. Thank you Remy. The second one is that to destroy the bracelet it needs to be held by lovers as they submerge it into the water, to drown all of its powers. So Jean, you must decide who you truly love. Scott or Logan. Not an easy task my dear, but it needs to be the right one. Because after you submerge the bracelet in the water and all of its powers are gone, the bracelet will disappear and bond the two lovers together for eternity. I shall leave you to it then," Professor Xavier said as he wheeled out of the room talking to Gambit.  
  
Jean just sat in bed, letting the Professor's words envelope her. How was she supposed to choose who she loves more? She has always loved Scott, and then Logan came into her life and made it more fun. It was going to be hard.  
  
Scott just walked over and took the box from the chair and gave it to Jean, and gave her a kiss. "It's just a present. I have been meaning to give it to you for awhile. But now seems like a good time."  
  
Wolverine hugged Jean again and walked out of the room, dragging Scott out of there too, so Jean could sleep.  
  
Jean opened up the present and smiled at it. A dragon was mysterious, and so was Logan, but it was also graceful, like Scott. She slept peaceful that night, without another thought of the bracelet.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it. Simple and easy. It's title the Dragon because it reminds Jean of both of the two guys she loves. I'm going to put up any reviews any more. I keep losing track on where I left off. So please forgive me. I might put a couple up the next time I remember to update. Please review and tell me how you like it and what should happen next. 


End file.
